<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once by Enisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153196">Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy'>Enisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just this one time,” he said. “Aren’t you curious what it’s like?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts">ThatScottishShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shhh,” whispered Craig, one hand over Tweek’s mouth, the other already fumbling lower.</p><p>“But Craig –” the boy whined, jerking his head.</p><p>“Just this one time,” he said. “Aren’t you curious what it’s like?”</p><p>“Nngh, it’s too <em>much</em>.”</p><p>“C’mon, let’s try it out. For fun. We can stop whenever.” Weakly, he repeated: “Just this one time.”</p><p>Tweek nodded. “Just this once.”</p><p>Later, Craig found himself poking the freckles on Tweek’s collarbone, marveling at his blond eyelashes. “That’s gay,” opined Tweek, and Craig feared that it was.</p><p>He was.</p><p>“You haven't topped yet,” he contrived. A second time should clear things up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <a href="https://enisywrites.tumblr.com/">enisywrites</a> on Tumblr. Come on over if you want to drop me a prompt or a question, or to just say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>